


Jacket

by brxveSam



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Boys In Love, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brxveSam/pseuds/brxveSam
Summary: Old memories and also some new ones





	Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what to think of this...maybe I'll rewrite it later. But I'm officially on Christmas break and spending time with my family so this was super quick and super late.

They had decided to do an early christmas with just the two of them since they were gonna spend their actual christmas with all the other Avengers. 

But Steve was glad they were gonna open their gifts now. Just the two of them.   
Because honestly Steve was nervous. This was their first proper christmas back together since 1940.   
Steve wanted it to be special. He has bought some normal presents for Bucky. Some books that he really liked when he had tried to catch up on everything he had missed and stuff like that.   
But there was that one special gift that he really wasn’t sure about. Or more like he wasn’t sure about what Bucky’s reaction would be. 

They were both sitting under their tree in their pj’s.   
On the table in the living room were mugs with tea and cookies from Natasha since they had decided after their last baking fiasco that they weren’t gonna try that again.   
There was a small array of gifts under the tree that they were now opening one after the other. 

Bucky’s eyes had a devilish glint in them as Steve picked out one of the last boxes under the tree.

“Bucky, you’re scaring me.”

“Just open it!”

When Steve opened the box, he pulled out a pair of very tight looking boxer briefs with the colours of the American flag on it.  
Right at the crotch it had “uncle Ben” printed on it. 

“You idiot!”

But Bucky was already flat on his back and holding his stomach from laughing so much. 

He was so busy laughing that he didn’t even register Steve leaving the room and returning, wearing nothing but his new boxer briefs.   
It successfully stopped Bucky from laughing and gave him more of a drooling look.

But now there was only one box left which meant that now it was Bucky’s turn to open up Steve’s last gift.   
He slowly tore open the wrapping and glanced inside but immediately close the box again and looked at Steve, tears in his eyes. 

“Steve”, he started but couldn’t continue.   
He was so lost for words. In the box was a blue coat very similar to the one he had always worn way back when they were fighting in WW2.

“I wasn’t sure how much you remembered and everything, but I saw it in a shop window and had to think about how you loved it so much and how good you had always looked in it.”

“I love it, Stevie! And I remember. Thank you so much this mean a lot!”

Steve, who had looked at the ground all this time because he had been so nervous about Buck’s reaction, looked up at Bucky, eyes softening. 

He leaned in and gave Bucky a quick and chaste kiss, pulling their foreheads together afterwards. 

They stayed like that for a long time. On the floor beneath their christmas tree. Bucky in his pajama and Steve only in his new boxer briefs.   
Just living and enjoying the moment. 

Being eternally thankful that they got this chance.


End file.
